Adventures of Isabella Barbossa! At Worlds End!
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Isabella Barbossa is once again back! And what's this? The Bretheren Court has been summoned! Isabella and Jack are in Davy Jones' locker! OH GOD! Follow Isabella Barbossa on her adventure with Jack! Warning: Randomness and Awesomeness...


Elizabeth Swann was now in the waters of Singapore making her way towards her destination.

"_...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home...Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves..._." Elizabeth sang.

"_And beggar, never say we die._" Tai Huang finished for Elizabeth."A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." A group of the man's friends started cornering Elizabeth.

"What makes you think she's alone?" A voice asked.

Coming down the stone steps being revealed in the moonlight was none other than Hector Barbossa.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang asked.

Elizabeth grabbed a dagger hidden on her person and then puts it against Tai Huang's neck.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa said.

Elizabeth then releases Tai Huang from her grip as British soldiers pass by on the path above and the group begins to exit into a passageway below.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa answered.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth questioned.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa acted like it was nothing to be worried about.

The group finally got to Sao Feng's hideout and someone on the other side opens a slit in the door. That's when Tai Huang goes up allowing them all to pass through after saying their password. Everyone empties their pockets placing guns on the table. Elizabeth then tries to make her way through, but Tai Huang stops her.

"Remove please…" Tai Huang began smiling slyly. "You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" He asked Barbossa.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Remove please…"

After several minutes of removing Elizabeth finally made her way with Barbossa over to Captain Sao Feng.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng greeted. He then turns to one of his servants."More steam" He demanded. "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew." Barbossa said.

"This is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng mumbled.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these. [Holds up the charts] The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng looked almost angry and ashamed of Elizabeth and Barbossa.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said.

Sao Feng then motions his men over at a tub of water nearby him and they pull up a tied up Will Turner.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked.

Elizabeth and Barbossa awkwardly shake their heads.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng makes his way to Will about to slice his throat, but Elizabeth cracks first and gasps. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality." He started.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa lied.

"That he would get caught? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Sao Feng asked.

Barbossa gets a coin from his pocket and tosses it to Sao Feng who puts it closely to his ear.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the ten pirate lords you must honor the call." Barbossa said.

"More steam!" Sao Feng yelled to his servant. The girl pulled the rope which signaled workers underneath to make more steam, however, there was no steam coming out…"More steam!" Sao Feng yelled again. The girl pulled the rope again and steam finally came out.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..." Sao Feng said.

"...the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth steps forward and one man grabs her shoulder to prevent her from getting near Sao Feng, but she shakes free of him."Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Elizabeth stated. "...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" She yelled.

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" Sao Feng then asked.

"Jack Sparrow…he's one of the pirate lords…" Will claimed. The two servant girls giggled at the mention of Jack Sparrow's name.

"You're also forgetting Isabella Barbossa…I believe she's another pirate lord." Sao Feng smirked looking at Barbossa knowing he'd also want his daughter back from the dead. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng yelled. "As for Isabella Barbossa….she's welcome to stay with me…"

"Jack Sparrow and Isabella Barbossa each hold one of the ten pieces of eight. They both failed to pass it along to a successor before the two of them died. So we must go and get them back." Barbossa argued.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng shouted.

All of Sao Feng's men then get up with their weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa assured the pirate lord. Swords pop up through the floorboards and Elizabeth and Barbossa catch them without hesitation.

Sao Feng sees a man and then puts his sword to his neck. "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

"Kill him, he's not our man…" Barbossa said.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will asked.

Right on cue East India Trading Company soldiers bust into the bath house and a fight breaks out. Sao Feng and the others escape fighting in the city against the imperials. Sao Feng then finds Will and pins him to a wall.

"It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore." Sao Feng accused.

"It is coincidence only. [Puts a knife to Sao Feng's throat] If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer." Will said.

"You cross Barbossa, you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow and Isabella Barbossa…. Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng asked.

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father. [Takes knife away] You're helping me to get it." Will bargained.

They had gotten a boat and everyone was now safely on it.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will said.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will answered.

"This way, be quick." Tao Huang said hurriedly.

Elizabeth walked up behind Tia on the boat they just acquired.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Elizabeth asked.

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia Dalma answered.

NOW IN THE ICY WATERS

Jack the monkey, Pintel, and Ragetti, all covered in ice, as is the boat….

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel muttered.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti reasoned.

"Why don't that ?obay? Woman bring back Jack and Isabella, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel questioned.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow and Isabella Barbossa are taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker." Tia Dalma answered.

"I knew there was good reason." Ragetti mumbled.

Will and Tai Huang are then shown looking at the charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will commented.

"No, but it leads to more places." Tao Huang stated.

"OVER THE EDGE OVER SETS FLASH OF GREEN."Will read."Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..." Gibbs said.

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted. Gibbs gave Pintel a death stare for interrupting.

"Sorry." Pintel apologized.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem….. It's gettin' back." Barbossa claimed.

The ship began going between two huge walls of ice and the ship slowly began disappearing into the darkness between them.

AT WORLD'S END

Hai Peng began sailing through perfectly calm water with stars all around in the sky and water which looks like they are sailing in the night sky.

Will comes up behind Elizabeth who is looking out over the water. "How long do we continue not talking?" Will asked.

"Once we rescue Jack and Isabella everything will be fine." Elizabeth answered.

"When we rescue Jack and Isabella?" Will asked. Elizabeth then walks off leaving Will by himself. Tia then walks up behind Will.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." Tia said.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will warned.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa smiled.

"Lost?" Elizabeth questioned.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa said.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted.

"Aye."

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yelled.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa demanded.

"Blimey!" Pintel yelled.

The boat was heading towards some HUGE falls at the end of the world.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa squeezed Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Tie her off!" Will yelled.

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocherl'Esplanade, Dansl'Fondd'l'eau!" Tia Dalma mumbled and then throws crab claws.*French meaning something like "Fish the criminal out of his tomb, the walkway melts in the water" *

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Hold on!" Will grabbed onto Elizabeth.

"Ha! ha! ha! ha!" Barbossa began laughing like a mad man.

The ship began turning and soon fell off the waterfall backwards.

MY POV IN DAVY JONES LOCKER

I didn't feel like I was dead…was I dead? I remembered Jack and I being eaten by the Kraken…that much I did remember…after getting up I found over millions of Jack Sparrow's all running around the _Black Pearl_. I was shocked! I mean wouldn't you be? There were like clones of Jack Sparrow's everywhere! I found one clucking and dancing like a chicken, there was another clone attempting to kiss a goat? This was getting a little bit too weird….

"Jack?" I asked.

All of the Jack Sparrow clones stopped and turned to look at me.

"AYE?" All of them responded.

I was too stunned to say anything else…who was the **real** Jack? I then find a shirtless Jack Sparrow nearby me.

"Are you the real Jack Sparrow?" I began flirting with this shirtless Jack Sparrow. His abs were really toned out and somewhat muscular…Bella likey…

"If you want me to be luv…" He responded. Shirtless Jack winked at me and had a flirtatious smile on his face. I liked it a lot.

The two of us began leaning in for a kiss and before I realized it the shirtless Jack Sparrow was being pierced in the stomach by a sword. The shirtless Jack Sparrow then fell to the ground dead and I could tell that the Jack Sparrow that stabbed the clone was the _**real Jack Sparrow**_ by his jealous behavior.

"Oy! No one touches my woman!" Jack declared.

"Aye Captain!" The clones responded.

Yup this was definitely the real Jack…Jack then kisses my cheek and pulls me in for a hug and began tracing circles on my lower back.

"How's my bonny lass doin' eh?" Jack asked seductively.

"I've been better….so this is the Locker eh?"

"I don't know….but if it is…then this is heaven just by having you here…." Jack smiled at me flirtatiously.

The two of us then kiss each other passionately like never before and after several seconds of making out Jack starts bossing around his clones.

"Mr. Sparrow" Jack addressed another clone.

"Aye Captain?" he asked.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Jack asked.

"It be proper to my eye, sir." He answered.

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination" Jack insulted.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave the men another chance." The clone pleaded.

"Shall I?" Jack then stabbed the clone which causes me to jump and hide my face in another clones chest. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess. Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?" Jack said.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" The clones answered.

Jack grabbed my wrist pulling me into him again repeating the same action as before tracing circles on my lower back again.

"Wanna get a room luv?" Jack asked seductively.

"Jack! I'm not entirely sure I'm ready...for** that**…" I answered.

Jack then turns back to the clones yelling at them again. "It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you! Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise." Jack yelled. "Gentlemen, milady, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" Jack then wrapped his arm around my waist as he grabbed a rope and jumped off the Pearl.

"No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick. Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." Jack giggled and picked up a random rock. "A rock…."

"Let me throw it!" I begged. Jack smiled and handed me the rock. I then threw it at least fifty feet away from us. Jack clapped.

"Nicely done luv!" Jack complimented.

The two of us then turn around to see the rock on the ground right behind us again….what the heck?

"Shoo." Jack said. Jack picks up rock again, licks it, and throws it realizing it probably tasted awful.

Before Jack and I realize it the rock turned into crab behind us.

"Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before. Oh, a rope!" Jack pulled the rope.

It was then that Jack and I began trying to pull the _Black Pearl_ with us. It was just way too hard! After several minutes of trying to move the ship Jack and I gave up and just decided to lie down. I then laid down and rested my head on Jack's chest as he pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around my waist. I then began petting Jack's beard and soon enough my index finger was petting Jack's bottom lip.

"Mmmm….oh luv you really do have the magic touch…" Jack sighed happily.

"…..I love you Jack…" I muttered in his chest.

"I love you too dearie…" Jack whispered back.

"Jack...Elizabeth was going to kill you herself…but I couldn't let that happen…please forgive me…"

"Of course I forgive you…I love you dearie…" Jack cheered me up.

The two of us then realize that the ship is being moved by a whole army of rock crabs and the two of us then look at the sight dumbfounded…That's when we started chasing the _Black Pearl_.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack or Isabella…I don't see anyone!" Elizabeth said.

"They're here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa claimed.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack and Isabella." Will accused Barbossa.

"Witty Jack an' Isabella are closer than you think…" A smile slowly crept up Tia Dalma's face as she began petting a rock crab.

Jack and I were on top of the Black Pearl's mast coming over the top of a sand dune and down into the water.

"Impossible!" Tai Huang breathed out.

"Boat…" Ragetti muttered.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack and Isabella!" Gibbs cheered.

Jack kept his arm around my waist and the two of us began walking towards the group of people on the beach.

"A sight for sore eyes!" Gibbs said.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Aye captain…"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?" Gibbs became confused just as I was.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs explained.

"We are? Oh joy to the fricken world!" I cheered. I got so excited I pulled Jack in for a kiss. I kissed Jack hard and let my tongue wonder in his mouth. After several seconds the two of us finished our kiss and I found Jack dazed.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." Jack said to Gibbs. "As for you luv…we can finish later where we _**won't **_be interrupted…" Jack said to me seductively. Jack's flirtatious behavior made me smile dreamily at him.

"Jack Sparrow….Isabella…." A familiar voice said.

I then whip my head to find none other than my father, Hector Barbossa, standing right in front of us. My eyes went really wide seeing my now living father. Wasn't the guy dead?

"Ah, Hector, it's been too long hasn't it?" Jack said cheerfully.

"Aye, Isla De Muerta, remember? You shot me…" Barbossa glared at Jack.

"No I didn't…." Jack lied.

Barbossa then came walking over to me. My eyes remained wide at the sight of my now breathing father.

"Isabella…I'm glad to see my flesh and blood again." Barbossa said nicely.

"Hey dear ol' dead daddy!" I greeted. I was thinking this was all a dream so I went along with this.

Jack interrupted us and kept his arm around my waist and the two of us walked over to Tia Dalma.

"Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Jack said nicely to Tia.

I was still in shock seeing Barbossa here…..Jack tried to shake me out of my trance, but no luck came.

"They think we're a hallucination…" Will thought.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel?—"

"Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one." I finished for Jack.

"Uh…no…" Will answered slowly.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!" Jack concluded.

"Jack, Isabella, this is real, we're here." Elizabeth came walking forward.

The two of us went bug eyed at her and Jack quickly drags me along with him over to Mr. Gibbs.

"The locker you say?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs answered.

"We've come to rescue you two!" Elizabeth said to us.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as we possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as we're in the mood." Jack said. Jack's grip on me got a little bit tighter.

"I see my ship [points to the Pearl] right there." Barbossa said. _Even if this was a dream Barbossa would still claim that the Pearl was his…typical Barbossa…_

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack and I tried looking around the Pearl for another boat.

"Jack! Isabella! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." Will started.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth said.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma explained.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." I said.

"Aye! Jack! Isabella! The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs yelled.

"And you two need a crew!" Will claimed.

"Why should we sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill _me_ in the past, one of you_** almost**_ succeeded. Oh and let's not forget the pirate lord who was going to shoot his own daughter at Isla De Muerta!" Jack then shot Barbossa a dirty look. Jack then gave a glare to Elizabeth who was also trying to hide her guilty face. Will began looking surprised. "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. [Turns to Tia] As for you..." Jack started.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." Tia Dalma began petting Jack's beard.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I yelled. Tia Dalma immediately recoiled her hand.

"All right, fair enough, you're in. [to Ragetti] don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to besides Isabella…."

"Hey!" I protested.

"I still love you dearie!" Jack kissed my cheek. Jack then met Tai Huang. "Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Tai Huang…these are my men…"

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder" Tai Huang answered.

"We have a ship!" I cheered.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang smiled at me.

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." Jack yelled to everyone.

"Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa smirked as he tapped the charts he held.

"This is the most interesting dream I've had so far!" I cheered.

"Isabella luv…this isn't a dream as it turns out…" Jack told me.

"Yeah right! If this was real my dead father wouldn't be here!" I argued.

"Isabella I'm alive in the flesh…but I'm glad we'll have time to catch up." Barbossa claimed. _I knew that look. That was my father's serious look. He __**was **__being serious wasn't he? So this __**wasn't**__ a dream? __**Oh god no!**_

My eyes went bug eyed. Soon my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell back into Jack's arms unconscious.

"She took that rather well…." Jack commented. Barbossa glared at Jack.

THE VOYAGE BACK!

After waking up I caught up with Jack trying to process the thought that Barbossa was actually alive. Jack and Barbossa were arguing like children again…neither of them had changed a bit. Jack spotted me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Come 'ere" Jack growled playfully. _Oh…I like this Jack!_

Jack began kissing and nibbling on my neck causing me to moan slightly. I then realized that Barbossa was trying to take over the ship again after Jack had kissed me.

"….Uh Jack?"

"Yeah luv?" Jack asked.

"Barbossa's trying to take over the ship" I said. "Get your ass over there before he DOES take over the ship…you can love me later…"

Jack immediately bolted away from me and went to follow Barbossa.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa yelled.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa yelled to the crew.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack repeated again.

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"What ARE you doing?" Barbossa yelled at Jack.

"What are YOU doing?" Jack yelled back.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"No, what ARE you doing?" _Jees these two sure knew how to fight…._

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack declared.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa retorted.

"My ship! Makes me captain!"

"They be my charts!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"That makes you...chart man!" Jack scoffed.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Jack and Barbossa immediately glare at Pintel ready to kill him by the looks of it. "….Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." Pintel apologized.

"I'd vote for you! It would stop the bickering between to adults that act like CHILDREN!" I said nicely. I gave Pintel a hug before walking away with Jack.

Later I began looking at the dead spirits floating in the water it made me sad just watching them, but Tia Dalma looked a lot more upset than I did.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre." Pintel said.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Ragetti asked. Pintel and Ragetti later return carrying cannon balls and were laughing. Tia gives them a look and they drop the cannon balls.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster." Tia Dalma said tear eyed. I then look give Tia Dalma a sad look feeling guilty somehow.

"So he wasn't always...tentacly?" Pintel asked.

"No, him was a man...once." Tia answered.

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti muttered.

We all saw some boats coming; mainly just people sitting in boats with no emotion on their faces whatsoever, Gibbs began to load a gun until Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia answered.

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa said.

That's when we saw Elizabeth's father…oh god…he was _**dead**_ wasn't he?

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack said grimly.

"Father!" Elizabeth got Governor Swann's attention finally.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" Governor Swann asked.

"No, no."

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth didn't want to believe it.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important…." Governor Swann started.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled.

"….I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for…." Governor Swann finished with a small laugh.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth demanded.

Marty gave Elizabeth a line and she threw it on his little boat.

"[to Will] A touch of destiny." Tia Dalma said.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth cried.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." Governor Swann said. "As for you Isabella I've always thought of you as a daughter…look out for Elizabeth for me?" Governor Swann told me.

I looked like I just saw a murder took place. I was upset…I've never heard the governor say something so heartwarming to me before and it almost made me cry. I didn't know what to do I felt helpless like this was my fault.

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth ran screaming toward stern of ship trying to follow them.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia told Will. I then ran and held back Elizabeth.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth refused.

"Elizabeth….." I tried stopping Elizabeth from leaving.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann said.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma.

Tia Dalma shook her head sadly. "Him at peace."

I looked at the upset Elizabeth who kept crying on me. I didn't let her go knowing she needed a friend especially right now.

Later….

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked.

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs muttered.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds...forever." Tia said.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs complained.

Will began to look at Barbossa. "Why doesn't he do something?"

Ragetti yelled at the monkey. "Me eye! Give it back!"

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will muttered.

"OVER THE EDGE...it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs sighed in defeat.

I then go over to Jack who was looking at the map. I tried helping him out, but I wasn't sure if I could ACTUALLY do anything.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Luv what's bothering you? Are you feeling a little upset about the Governor?" Jack asked.

"I just….didn't know what to do and I felt helpless….but it's all over and nothing can change the past…so—" I then got interrupted when Jack kissed me. After five seconds I gave into the kiss.

I later realized Jack had stopped kissing me that's when I found him sitting back down. Jack then grabbed my hand and made me sit in his lap.

"Now luv…let's get to reading the charts eh?" Jack smiled at me.

"Okay…" I was pretty dazed from that kiss still so it took me awhile to focus.

I kept reading the charts and then soon enough I found little mini Jack Sparrow's on Jack's shoulders _**talking**_ to him! Was I going crazy?

"UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" Jack asked himself.

Two small Jack Sparrows emerge from Jack's beard and go onto both of his shoulders.

"Clear as mud, Jackie. Stab the heart." Jack #1 tried convincing.

"Don't stab the heart." Jack #2 pleaded.

"Come again?" Real Jack asked.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Jack #2 stated.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful." Jack muttered.

"Sail the seas forever." Jack #1 told Jack.

"I love the sea." Jack smiled.

"What about port?" Jack #1 asked.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." Jack grinned at the thought of rum.

"Making port." Jack #1 said.

"Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, **once every ten years**." Jack #2 said grimly. _Um excuse me? Did he just say salty wenches? WHAT ABOUT ME JERK?_

"What did he say?" Jack #1 asked.

"Once every ten years." Jack repeated.

"Ten years…_**years**_ is a long time, mate." Jack #1 said disappointed.

"But eternity is longer still." Jack #2 said.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum." Jack mumbled.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?" Jack #2 asked.

"The _immortal_ Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, I like that." Jack mused.

"Come sunset it won't matter." Jack #1 said.

"Luv? You alright?" Jack looked at my shocked expression.

"Am I the only one that sees you talking to two little mini versions of you on your shoulders?" I asked fearfully. Jack chuckled at my question and went back to looking at the map. The both of us then figure out just how to get back. It made sense! Up was down! But the question was….how are we gonna get the whole ship upside down?

"Not sunset, sundown...and rise…." The both of us said. Jack turns the picture of the boat upside down on the chart. "UP!" Jack told me.

The two of us began putting our plan in motion I didn't know how we could rock the ship so I followed Jack's lead.

"Oh, what's that?" Jack yelled. I knew where Jack was going with this so I went along with it, so everyone would do the same. The both of us run over to side of ship.

"What's that? I don't know, what **IS** that? What do you think?" I asked.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"There!" I yelled pointing randomly. Jack smiled at my behavior.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked again.

Jack and I run back and forth from side to side of the Pearl with everyone following us curiously. Ragetti's eye rolls around on a table. Barbossa pops the eye in his mouth cleaning it, and then sticks it back in Ragetti's eye socket. _Ew…._

"They're rockin' the ship!" Pintel realized.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs cheered.

Barbossa looks at the upside down ship on the chart. "Aye, he's onto it."

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel repeated.

"We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Ragetti said.

"Time it with the swell. [Goes below] Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!" Barbossa demanded.

Finally the Pearl began turning upside down in the water.

"Now up is down." Jack said.

I was about to literally fall into the water until Barbossa grabbed my sleeve quickly and held me to him tightly. We were finally underwater. After several seconds of waiting the sun sets, a green flash is seen, and the boat pops back into the world of the living.

"This was your idea." Pintel glared at Ragetti realizing they're upside down tied to the mast.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs cheered.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth breathed out amazed.

I found myself still holding onto Barbossa and I quickly let go.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"Why would you apologize? I only protected my daughter…and it's not bad to be huggin' your father…" Barbossa smiled slightly. Barbossa's smile made me smile slightly as well.

I quickly drew out both of my pistols and aim them at Will and Barbossa quickly. Everyone looks at me wide eyed not expecting this at all from me especially. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all pull guns out as well following my actions; Jack the monkey points a gun at Cotton's parrot too while the little monkey was at it.

"Parlay?" The parrot said fearfully.

"We need our pistols, get untied, hurry." Pintel urged Ragetti.

We all laugh and lower our guns for a brief second, but then point them up at each other again.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point. You too _dearest daughter_…" Barbossa glared at Jack and me.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's a pirate's a-gatherin', Me and your _dearest daughter_ are pointing our ship the other way." Jack argued.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're both pirates." Elizabeth stated.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack….you too Isabella…" Will gave me a glare as well.

"Yeah I'll be the judge of that. I'm able to make my own damn choices." I said glaring at everyone. _SERIOUSLY! It's like I had no saying in anything! I need to make it clear that I can make my own fricken decisions! COME ON!_

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but _you two_." Barbossa said to Jack and I.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Isabella Barbossa, the last pirates to sail the seven seas." I said smugly.

"Aye, and you'll both be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked me.

"We're still working on that. But we'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack answered for me.

I fire my gun at Barbossa but it doesn't go off. Soon we all fire, but our guns don't work…

"Wet powder." Gibbs realized. _This was getting awkward…._

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel yelled. Ragetti hits him on the head with his pistol. "**Ow!**"

"Sorry. Effective, though." Ragetti mused.

I found pirates gathering around Will, looking at the chart.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." I said a little _**too**_happy.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with **my** ship." Jack told Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving **my** ship in your command." Barbossa argued.

"Oh I think you mean _**our**_ ship right Jackie?" I asked. Jack smiled and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Why don't you all go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily." Will added.

Barbossa is seen looking at the island through his spyglass. Jack emerges with a spyglass so long he can't even hold it straight. I let out a small giggle thinking Jack was funny whenever he tried competing with Barbossa.

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot yelled.

We all go ashore, where we see a huge grey dead Kraken washed up on the beach. It brought back bad and good memories….I looked at it fearfully though…that thing was HUGE. _That was the thing that killed us?_

"Isabella…you alright?" Jack held me closer to him.

"Not really…this beastie brings back good and bad memories…" I muttered.

"Good? How so?" Jack asked.

"It made me realize how much I actually love you…" I smiled at Jack feeling good about my answer. Jack smiled back at me pulling me in for another kiss. We both heard a loud cough and found Barbossa glaring at us. _Was 'dear ol' daddy' protective of me now?_

"Crimety!" Pintel yelled.

"Hods bodkins!" Ragetti followed Pintel.

Pintel began poking the Kraken with a stick. "Careful, careful!" Ragetti warned.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel scolded.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected.

"Serves you right!" Pintel began bragging that the Kraken was dead. Their conversation continues…. "A lot of people would pay a shilling to see this, and another shilling for a sketchbook..._'Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers'_...serve up a slice as a souvenir..." Pintel mused.

Jack and I walk over to the Kraken and just look into its dead and soulless eye.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all." Barbossa said to Jack.

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you, Isabella, and me." Jack replied.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." Barbossa glared at Jack again.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" I asked.

"It's our only hope…" Barbossa told us.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack muttered.

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa mumbled.

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it." Jack and I said in unison. Jack and I look at each other and then smile.

We all found the spring with a dead body in it. Barbossa tastes the water and spits it out disgusted by the taste of it.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." Barbossa concluded.

Pintel turns the body over noticing who the man was."Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel remembered.

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot repeated.

"Captain!" Marty yelled.

"Oy, we've got company!" Ragetti alerted us.

Sao Feng's boat was seen alongside the Pearl, and Tai Huang's men turn their guns on Jack and I.

Jack then points to Barbossa playing the blame game…"He's the captain."

BACK ON THE BLACK PEARL

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa commented.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once." Sao Feng gave a glare to Jack.

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack lied. This caused Sao Feng to punch Jack in the nose. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack fixed his nose.

I then punch Sao Feng in the face.

"Don't you dare touch him" I spat. Sao Feng smiles at me slyly.

"Oh so you've developed some feelings for Captain Jack Sparrow eh?"

"Maybe I have…get over it and loosen up your corset why don't ya?" I joked.

"Release her. She's not part of the bargain." Will said about Elizabeth.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng demanded. Elizabeth was released and went over to Will.

"_Captain_ Turner?" Jack asked.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs realized.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will admitted.

"You jerk! Do we mean nothing to you?" I yelled at Will furiously. "I thought you were my friend! I _**respected**_ you! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING—" Sao Feng held his hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence and he brought me closer to him. I grimaced at the sight of him. Jack and Barbossa were getting angry with Sao Feng and most importantly Will for betraying us. Will looked at me sadly for a minute regretting his decision, but then looked back at Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was my burden to bear." Will replied. _It sounded like they had an argument about this earlier…_

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack turns to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." "And you and your Brethren Court!" Jack told Barbossa. "Did no one come to save us just because they missed us?"Jack asked about both him and I.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at the question, and then Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raise their hands. This made me smile a little bit…I mean underneath Sao Feng's mouth….

"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you two first…" Sao Feng pushed me into Jack.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack mumbled.

"Here's your chance to find out." Sao Feng said.

IN BECKETT'S OFFICE

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" The two of us found Jack snooping around in Beckett's office. "It isn't here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack asked.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain." Beckett told us.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Jack argued.

"By your deaths? And yet, here you both are." Beckett glared at Jack and me.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." I said.

"Ah yes…Miss Smith or should I say Miss _Barbossa_? I don't know how a beautiful woman like you got mixed into this mess…though it did take a long time to figure out who you actually were. It's a pleasure to see you again though." Beckett mused.

"Well that's none of your concern…" I retorted.

Beckett walked over straight to me and got so close to my face that even I got a little bit scared.

"Now, now Miss Barbossa I wouldn't want to hurt a woman like you. You know if you'd like I could help you out by making you Mrs. Beckett….it would help you avoid a hanging." Beckett offered. _WHAT THE HECK? Was the guy asking me to marry him?_

"Ahem!" Beckett and I turn to face Jack again who looked really irritated at Beckett.

"Oh yes and if Davy Jones were to learn of both your survivals?" Beckett asked Jack and me.

BACK ON THE BLACK PEARL

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng argued.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer spat.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will protested.

"And so it was." Sao Feng said.

A crewman punched Will in the stomach and dragged him off.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Beckett mused.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee our freedom?" Jack asked.

"Of course. It's just good business." Beckett mainly said.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack asked.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the ten pieces of eight?" Beckett asked quickly.

"Whoa hold on Beckett….we can't tell you everything all at once…be patient." I teased.

ON THE BLACK PEARL

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." Sao Feng yelled.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer then exits the scene.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." Barbossa mumbled.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao Feng argued.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng challenged.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa bragged.

"Hmph, Calypso! An old legend." Sao Feng scoffed at Barbossa.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." Barbossa grabbed Sao Feng's necklace.

BECKETT'S OFFICE

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...**especially** Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and we will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where we will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand us to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Jack asked. Jack held my hand to keep me relaxed due to the fact that I was freaking out almost. I wasn't feeling too good with Jack making all the terms here! But then again it would be better that way…I think Jack knew what he was doing.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked.

"What interest is she to you? Do you fancy her or something? Because sadly she loves someone else mate so…good luck with that." I teased. I think I saw Beckett blushing! Ha! His reaction was priceless!

"What? I do not fancy her!" Becket yelled. His reaction only made me laugh.

THE BLACK PEARL

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa then asked.

"The girl." Sao Feng looked at Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth was shocked. What would Sao Feng want with her?

BECKETT'S OFFICE

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you two?" Beckett asked.

THE BLACK PEARL

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will argued.

"Out of the question." Barbossa said.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng answered.

BECKETT'S OFFICE

"It points to what you want most, and that's **not** the Brethren Court, is it?" I asked smirking.

"Then what is?" Beckett asked.

"Jack - dead." I quickly corrected.

THE BLACK PEARL

"Done." Elizabeth decided.

"What? Not done!" Will argued.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth yelled and shoved Will.

BECKETT'S OFFICE

"Although if I kill Jack and you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were." Beckett got a pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Jack and me.

THE BLACK PEARL

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" Will protested.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth got angry and shoved Will.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

BECKETT'S OFFICE

"With us killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, 'Oh, if only there were two people I had **not killed inside** to assure that the pirates **then come outside**...'" Jack argued.

"And you two can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett questioned.

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack asked. Beckett flounders at Jack's little riddle. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack answered for Beckett.

"Yeah and don't forget who I am…I'm no prize so make sure you remember that" I told Beckett.

The ship gets blasted by a cannonball and the two of us duck and cover. Jack grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it. "Done!" Jack said.

Jack and I run out on deck and load a cannon with a rope tied around the cannonball. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist as I threw my arms around his neck. We noticed that Beckett followed us as we saw him standing there in shock at the two of us.

"You're both mad!" Beckett yelled.

"Thank goodness for that, because if we weren't, this would probably never work." Jack replied. Jack fires cannon, which hits the mast and vaults Jack and me up and onto the statues at the back of the Black Pearl. Everyone saw us and ran over to the side of the Pearl thinking we didn't make it, but then Barbossa spots us.

"And that was without a single drop of rum." Jack smirked as he held his grip around my waist.

I then give a dirty look at Will not forgiving him earlier. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig." I ordered Pintel and Ragetti. The two did as I said and took Will away.

Barbossa came straight over to me and then hugged me in worry I was pretty shocked at Barbossa's behavior.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again" Barbossa told me.

"Uh….sorry?" I said unsure.

"You're still my daughter by blood and I also care about ye….so make sure you be careful…" Barbossa said fatherly.

"I was taught by the best _daddy_" I teased and smirked at Barbossa.

ON THE ENDEAVOR

"Which ship do we follow?" The officer asked Beckett.

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" Beckett said. The mast falls over and crashes.

"Do you think they plan it all out, or just make it up as they go along?" The officer asked Beckett.

ON THE BLACK PEARL

I walked over to the very front of the Pearl and just stood there looking out at the ocean all by myself. I then saw Tia Dalma come over to me.

"What bothers you child?" Tia asked. I jump and see Tia Dalma smiling at me.

"Oh nothing…what makes you think something's bothering me?" I then asked.

"I know you too well…is it your father?"

"Well a little bit….I'm just confused….he betrayed me, mutinied me, and attempted to kill me….now he's being all _fatherly_ and **wants** to protect me…I DON'T GET IT! IT'S BUGGING ME!" I yelled in outrage. I kicked a barrel and sent it flying to a wall making it break.

"Maybe he's realized how much you are truly important to him…" Tia said.

"You said something to him when you brought him back to life didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

Tia Dalma looked at me shocked and quickly averted her eyes.

"So you **did** tell him something!" I yelled. My suspicions were confirmed by the way Tia started acting.

"Isabella calm down…I only made you two a little bit closer and do not deny it child...the two of you have gotten along better…" Tia said.

"I'm not denying it! I just—I should hate him for all he's done to me! I'm not used to this! I love you but sometimes you tick me off!" I yelled in frustration.

"Do you have that necklace I gave to you?" Tia asked.

"Yeah…why? What's that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I've wanted to tell you how it works…I know how much you like Jack's compass so I got you something completely similar to it…open the locket and it shall point to what you desire most child….it'll come in handy" Tia explained.

"Thanks Tia…I know this is weird but…I've always thought of you as my mother…I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable hearing me say this…" I said nicely.

"I do not mind at all. I only try doing what's best for you because I think of you as my own. I'm not going to be around forever so please be careful and protect yourself….and be prepared for what _destiny_ has in store among you…" Tia said seriously.

Tia then walked away leaving me alone by myself again. I decided to go pay Will a visit to see if he'd escape and I was right because I saw him trying to lift the cell free. Will jumped at the sight of me and fell down.

"I—Isabella! I can explain…" Will tried to talk to me.

All I could do was glare at Will. I attempted to leave and get some guards to guard Will, but something grabbed my arm and I found Will trying to talk to me.

"Isabella I'm sorry…I never meant for things to turn out this way…" Will apologized.

"I—I don't know what to say…you betrayed my trust after all we've been through…I'm just…**upset**…why would you do that to me? I loved you Will…" I began choking up on tears getting all worked up again. Will then wiped some tears from my face and then looked deep into my eyes.

I didn't know what was coming over me because before I even realized it Will and I were kissing. Was I dreaming or was this real? I'm so confused…wasn't I supposed to be mad at Will? Will began kissing me with passion and I didn't know what to do at this point. Finally after a minute I broke off the kiss and backed up against the cell across from Will's with my hand on my mouth where Will had kissed me.

"I….what are you trying to do? I thought you liked Elizabeth…." I said.

"I love you too Isabella….don't forget that…"

"I…I gotta go…" I ran out of there and up the stairs.

"Isabella wait!" I heard Will shout.

When I ran up the stairs I tried running to the mast and I bumped into none other than Jack. Jack held onto me and wouldn't let go knowing something was bothering me.

"Isabella luv…what's wrong? Were you _crying_?" Jack asked.

I smiled knowing Jack had always cared about me, but my smile disappeared as soon as I remembered Will kissing _and_ seriously confusing me.

"I love you Jack but I'm not in the mood to tell you…" I tried walking away from Jack. Jack only tightened his grip on my arms and backed me up against the mast.

"Isabella…WHAT HAPPENED?" Jack asked seriously.

"I…I can't tell you…." I said sadly. My eyes were pleading Jack to let me go, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Can't or won't?" Jack's grip didn't loosen up one little bit. It hurt…

I finally pushed Jack off of me and then attempted to run, but Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and swung me around so I was facing him again.

"Luv that's very rude…" Jack looked deep in my blue eyes with his charcoal colored ones.

"Please stop looking at me like that…" I blushed a little bit just being hypnotized at the sight of Jack's beautiful eyes.

Jack leaned closer to my face once more. Finally Jack kissed me making me somewhat forget my kiss with Will. Jack's hands wandered down to the backs of my thighs, gripping them and hefting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss picked up a lot more passion by the second after I slid my tongue in his mouth. It was like being lost in the sea whenever the two of us kissed. It's weird explaining it like that, but I thought that our love was bigger than the entire ocean on this glob…that's what it felt like to me. After several seconds the two of us separated and broke off from the kiss feeling dazed.

"Wow…" I breathed out.

"Shall we go to my room and continue?" Jack asked seductively.

Later that evening I slept in Jack's bed feeling very exhausted from earlier. It was amazing making out with a pirate. Especially an infamous pirate…I woke up noticing Jack was gone, so I got out of the bed and went to go search for him. I then found Jack talking to Will….wait Will? How did he get out? Oh yeah…he's a blacksmith…half barrel hinges…

"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?" Jack said.

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will noticed.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Jack asked.

"I said to myself, think like Jack." Will said. _Really? That's not like Jack at all to put dead bodies in the water to lead the East India Trading Company to Shipwreck Cove…wow Will…._

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?" Jack asked.

Will hesitates for a moment.

"Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack concluded.

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Will said sadly. _No duh asshole…_

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." Jack offered.

"Who?" Will pauses to think. "You?"

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess." Jack said smiling. _Um…technically Elizabeth didn't kill him so…when is he gonna stop being so mad at her? I stopped her from doing it after all._

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever." Will said.

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself." Jack corrected.

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." Will stroke his chin mimicking Davy Jones' tentacly beard. "Oh yes and then there's Isabella…how would she feel about your plans?"

"I'm working on it….jees…I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" Jack gives Will his compass.

"What's this for?" Will asked.

"Think like me, it'll come to you." Jack said. Jack Exhales a huge puff of strong rummy breath into Will's face causing him to fall overboard. Jack cuts a barrel with body on it loose and pushes it overboard too. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

"I hate him" Will mumbled to himself.

I was upset once more. Jack was willing to stab Davy Jones' heart just to live forever! He was willing to leave me! I thought he loved me! My mistake…He's just going to use me as a one nightstand like every other woman he laid his eyes upon. I open the locket that Tia Dalma had given me and tried to see what it would point to. The arrow inside had pointed to Jack. I guess I now really wanted to stop Jack from making a big mistake of taking Davy Jones' place on the _Flying Dutchmen_. I then run noticing Jack coming my way and then go back to the captain's quarters to pretend I'm sleeping. I quickly get in the bed and go back to the same position I was before pretending to sleep. Jack comes into the room and then walks over to the bed. Jack sits on the edge of the bed and then started caressing my cheek.

"Luv…you can stop pretending to sleep now…" Jack whispered.

I opened my eyes and then turned away from Jack with my back now facing him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I heard your little conversation with Will….I can't believe you would be willing to kill Davy Jones just to live forever…." I started getting worked up.

"Luv I can work something out….I love you dearie…how about you be part of the crew? You'd be immortal too and I'd still be with you…" Jack negotiated.

"Jack you just don't get it! You're talking about ferrying souls to the other world and **only** going on land _once_ every ten years! We can find another way of immortality! Just not _that _way!" I argued. "And the fact that you **weren't** gonna tell me anyway is unforgivable! How could you do that to me? First Will breaks my heart and now you!" I then got out of the bed and then walk out of the room.

Jack rushed out of the room following me and then he grabbed my arm making me turn to face him.

"What do you mean **Will** broke your heart?" Jack asked glaring at me.

"I loved him like family, but he betrays me anyway! You're no different!" I spat.

Jack refused to let go as I struggled to get free from his grip.

"Stop it! Let me go Jack!"

"Oy! I do love you! I'm not going to betray you! Why would you think like that?" Jack asked.

"You were going to leave me from the beginning just to be immortal! How could I think that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow would actually love me? I'm probably going to be just a one nightstand to you!" I continued arguing.

"HEY!" I finally went silent and stood still. "I would never betray you like that Isabella…I love you…" Jack finally said.

"…you do?"

"Aye…I'll figure it all out okay?"

"You better Jack…because if you don't you won't just lose your heart after you carve it out…you'll lose me too…" I finally said.

The next morning things were a little bit tense between Jack and I, but things got even weirder when some old faces came back to haunt me. Everyone was about to attack a ship Pintel and Ragetti had spotted until I found out what ship it was. I couldn't mistake it for anything else! It was MY ship. The _Bloody Deception_ was back! Barbossa brought over my crew and my first mate Yip taking them prisoner, but I stopped them.

"Alright! Take these landlubbers to the brig!" Barbossa demanded.

"NO! KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled. Jack held me back thinking that I was going insane.

"Luv! Take it easy these people will be fine!" Jack tried assuring.

"NO YOU DOLT! THAT'S MY CREW!" Jack immediately let go and gave a very shocked expression to me. I then stopped Barbossa from making any more moves seeing that he was going to sink my own ship next! "You better not sink that ship if you want to keep that head of yours intact Barbossa!"

"What's so special about it? She's a beautiful ship _dearest daughter_, but it's not important to us"

"IT'S MY SHIP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Barbossa's eyes went wide at my very angry expression and Jack's crew immediately let my crew go before I would decide to kill them.

"Come again?"

"That's**.** My**.** Ship**.**" I stated.

"You have a ship?" Pintel asked shocked.

"Of course I have a ship!" I glared at Pintel and made my way over to Yip tackling him in a hug. "Mr. Yip!"

"Aye Captain Barbossa! You're alive! I heard that you were killed by the Kraken!" Yip looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Aye I was Yip…now listen here…I want you to go back over to my ship I'll be over there in a bit savvy?" I ordered.

"Aye Captain Barbossa!" Yip nodded and gave me a smile before turning back to my crew. "Hey you scurvy sea dogs! You heard the captain! Go back over to the _Bloody Deception_!" Yip demanded my crew. The crew immediately went back over to my ship.

I then turn back over to Jack and Barbossa giving them a smile.

"Alright I'm gonna go back over to my ship to see if my crews been slacking off a bit while I was gone…I'm gonna follow you guys to Ship Wreck Cove savvy?" I told them. Barbossa and Jack were completely shocked. I expected this from Barbossa, but I've already told Jack about me being a captain so why is he acting so shocked?

"HELLO?"

"…..aye luv go ahead. We'll see you at Ship Wreck Cove." Jack finally spoke up.

"I never even knew ye had a ship lass….when did ye get it?" Gibbs asked.

"Tricked Davy Jones into giving it to me about three years ago." I answered.

"She's a beauty…I hope you know what you got yourself into though…" Barbossa warned.

"Oh I know…but don't worry about it…I'm already coming up with a plan for that…" I said.

I finally walked away and back over to my ship. Yip gave me my old jacket similar to Jack's and then my entire crew all of a sudden began cheering for my return.

"OUR HOPES HAVE BEEN RESTORED LADS!" Yip cheered.

"Captain Barbossa! We're so glad that the lord answered our prayers of your return safely back to us!" Larry cheered. Larry was second in command in case both Yip and I went missing.

"Thanks Larry…now let's get going eh? Yip set sail and follow the _Black Pearl_. We're going to Ship Wreck Cove."

"Aye Captain Barbossa! Make sail lads! Hurry it up!" Yip yelled to the crew.

Before I knew it the crew began making sail and we were following the _Black Pearl_.

Later that evening I was just alone on deck as my crew members slept away below. I was enjoying the view of the moon and the stars. I then opened my locket and it began pointing to the Pearl. I really missed Jack already.

"Hello luv…"

I whipped my head around and found two Jack Sparrow's looking at me smiling.

"Am I even crazier or are you two actually real?" I asked myself.

"We're only real to you _dearest Isabella_…" Jack #1 said.

"Hey we're only your imagination mate." Jack #2 retorted.

Jack #1 began walking over to my direction and then draped his arm around my shoulder.

"So…what's on your mind luv?" Jack #1 asked.

"Well maybe I'm just missing _**the real**_ Jack on the _Black Pearl_. I seriously can't believe that he would want to give up his heart for immortality…he broke my heart and made me believe that he loved me."

Jack #1 looked a little bit upset and gave me a nice gentle hug which did not seem like the real Jack at all, but I accepted the hug anyway.

"Oy. I say you go over there and let me kick his arse for you!" Jack #2 yelled.

"Ignore him luv…look why don't you just talk to him about it eh?" Jack #1 asked.

"I'm not going to! We already had an argument about it anyway! The jackass wouldn't listen to me!" I shouted.

"So he literally said to dear William that he was going to live forever by stabbing that beating thing? OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" Jack #2 yelled.

"Oh shut it!" Jack #1 scolded Jack #2.

"Make me!"

The two Jack Sparrow's began fighting each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. The two finally stopped fighting.

"So you're just gonna **let** him be bound to the Dutchman? Some happy ending…" Jack #2 mumbled.

"You think I should stop Jack from getting his only chance of being immortal?" I asked.

"I don't see why not…you love him and only want him to stop him from makin' the stupidest mistake of his poor miserable life savvy? Plus what have you got to lose? You don't really have a purpose to be with Jack and Barbossa and you love the sea!" Jack #2 asked.

"Well I'm not sure…what if Jack never forgave me if he knew I intentionally stopped him from killing Jones? It wouldn't be worth it…" I muttered.

"True…then how will you save Jack without getting killed by Jones and try to stop your dearly beloved from being bound to the Dutchman eh?" Jack #1 asked curiously.

"Maybe I should stab the heart…." I started.

Jack #1 got shocked at my answer and then flailed his arms around getting frustrated.

"No, no, no, no, no! DON'T DO THAT! You'll be BOUND to the FLYING DUTCHMAN! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Jack #1 yelled.

"You're seriously asking that? I'm talking to two Jack Sparrow's who aren't even real…plus I was crazy enough to con Davy Jones himself into giving me this ship…you really think you should be asking me that?" I asked.

"….good point…." Jack #1 and 2 said in unison.

"Alright then it's settled…I'm gonna stab the heart myself…" I finally decided.

I was being shaken gently by someone. As I opened my eyes I found Yip smiling at me.

"Captain Barbossa, I know you're really tired but you have to get up. Captain Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa would like a word with you and they're on the deck right now." Yip told me.

"Oh that's nice…." I mumbled and turned over slowly shutting my eyes again drifting back off into a deep sleep. "…..WHAT?" I immediately jolted awake and then got out of the bed letting Yip see me in my nightgown. "Thanks for waking me Yip! Tell them I'll be out in a few minutes…I need to make myself somewhat presentable…"

"Aye captain…" I found Yip blushing at the sight of me.

"Is there a problem Yip? You've seen a woman before haven't you?" I joked.

"Sorry captain you just look….lovely…" Yip slowly said. I smiled at Yip and then went over to my clothes laid in a pile from last night. Yip then walked out of my cabin.

"The captain says she'll be out momentarily…" Yip assured Jack and Hector.

"Let's hope she's in a good mood…." Barbossa said.

"Yeah right…you know she's not a morning person…." Jack mumbled. Barbossa paused a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye that be true enough…." Barbossa agreed.

I then walk out of my cabin and then greet Barbossa and Jack.

"Hey boys…what's the problem? We at Ship Wreck Cove yet?" I asked.

"Actually we were just coming to check on you….to see if you tried _running_ away…" Barbossa glared at Jack and me.

"Does it look like I've run away? What are you two **really** here for Hector?" I got serious as my smirk faded away.

Barbossa and Jack looked at each other for a brief moment getting nervous. Jack pushed Barbossa in front of him getting shy.

"Well go on Hector she's your daughter…you go tell her what you're planning…" Jack urged.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU—" Hector froze at my angry stare. He could tell I was becoming impatient. "Alright fine….let us have breakfast and talk about it in your cabin…"

Later Yip came in with our breakfast and left us alone.

"We plan on freeing Calypso…" Barbossa declared. I nearly choked on my green apple. I chewed slowly and then swallowed.

"Excuse me? Come again?" I was completely shocked. Was my father beyond insane? I didn't know the identity of Calypso and I was only a child when I became one of the pirate lords not having a clue what I got into as a kid.

"You heard me…."

"I was probably a little kid when I became a pirate lord so I don't really know much about Calypso's identity…however I do know that Calypso will NOT be merciful after what we did to her..." I practically yelled.

"Aye I know she won't be merciful, but she's our only hope against the East India Trading Company Isabella…" Barbossa explained.

"Alright who's Calypso then?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" Jack asked.

"Like I said…I was only a little lass when I got involved becoming a pirate lord…I barely remember much…" I explained.

"She's someone you think of as a mother…." Barbossa started.

My eyes went wide as I knew the first person to come to mind. TIA DALMA WAS CALYPSO? It can't be true! My hand immediately touched the locket that remained around my neck as I thought about Tia Dalma. Jack and Barbossa stared at it curiously probably wondering where I got it from.

"Where did you get that locket luv?" Jack asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped. Barbossa and Jack got a little bit timid seeing that I was getting worked up again.

"Isabella don't be like that now…" Barbossa started.

"Shut it!" I yelled angrily at Barbossa shushing him. I then open my locket and look to see what it would point to. The arrow started spinning wildly in circles. It would point to the _Black Pearl_ seen through the window and then back at Jack. Crap….I quickly shut the locket looking back at Jack and Barbossa who became even more curious.

"What are you hiding luv?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't have to tell you Jackie….now I'd like to be alone in my cabin so I can think for a moment….I'll meet you back on the Pearl…so be patient and I might explain…" I told Jack and Barbossa. The two pirates nodded and walked out of the room. I took the time to think after Jack and Barbossa left. I found the two Jack Sparrow's standing next to me again…oh boy here we go again…

"Now it looks like there's going to be a problem with stabbing the heart…you want to see Tia Dalma one last time don't you?" Jack #1 asked.

"Obviously….the woman is like my mother! I can't believe she's actually—"

"Calypso?" Jack #2 finished.

"It kind of explains _some_ things if you think about it…." Jack #1 mused.

"True…very true…" Jack #2 agreed.

"Damn it…what do I do? I hope this doesn't change anything…I want to stab the heart and I also want to see Tia…do you think I should pay her one last visit? I know they plan on freeing her soon enough…" I got confused. Just what the heck should I do?

"Well luv this will probably be the **only** time you might get to see her…might as well do it now and go over to the Pearl" Jack #1 convinced.

"You're right…but knowing Tia she'll probably figure out that I'm going to try and attempt to kill Jones…what do you think about that?" I asked the clones.

"I don't know…we're just your imagination mate…" Jack #2 stated.

"Alright fine…I'll go pay her a visit…" I finally decided.

"Good luck luv…you'll need it with her…" Jack's #1 and 2 said in unison. Before I knew it they disappeared.

I went out to the deck and found the plank that was used as a bridge between the Pearl and the Deception and so I went to the Pearl leaving Yip in charge as we began setting sail again. Jack and Barbossa didn't know I was here yet so I decided to sneak below deck figuring Tia Dalma would be in the brig and I was right. Tia Dalma sat in her cell all alone looking lonesome. It made me feel sad seeing her locked up. Tia Dalma then looked up smiling at the sight of my face.

"Isabella…I knew the wind would blow you back to me…" Tia gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Tia…or should I go by Calypso?" I joked.

"So you finally know?" Tia asked.

"Yeah…Hector plans on releasing you…" I said sadly. Tia looked down and just held her locket. It looked similar to the one Davy Jones had. That's when I finally realized it.

"So Davy Jones was your past lover huh?" Tia looked back up at me almost surprised.

"How did you know?" Tia asked suspiciously.

"I've seen the same locket…Davy Jones happens to have a replica of it…" I stated.

"It's that obvious huh?" Tia asked sadly.

"A little bit…look I'm sorry…." I apologized. Tia looked surprised and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You 'ave nothing to be sorry for child…if this be my fate then so be it…but I won't be gone forever…I **am** the sea…I shall always be with you…" Tia smiled at me warmly once more caressing my cheek.

"I feel like I'm going to be so lost without you…I'm already going crazy…"

"How so?" Tia chuckled just a little bit.

"I find myself talking to two clones of Jack Sparrow…it's like they're my conscious or something…it's very weird trust me" I confessed.

"Ah….that's very interesting…perhaps they're there to guide you…" Tia guessed.

"Probably…I have no clue…but…Tia! I can't just let them do this to you! I can get you out of here and we'll sail away on my ship! What do you say?" I tried convincing.

"Isabella no…this is destiny…I know of it…but please be careful…someone's going to die during the biggest battle of your life…so be prepared" Tia then warned.

I turned around becoming scared…what if it was **Jack** that was going to die?

"And by the way…if you plan on stabbing Jones' heart…please make note that you must carry all the responsibilities Jones once had…you must ferry souls to the other world or else you'll end up just like him…" I immediately whip my head back around realizing Tia knew of my plans. The clones were right…

"How did you know I was going to—?"

"You want to stop Jack from making a big mistake…that and you feel you 'ave nothing to lose…you really think that there is no reason why you shouldn't sail the seas for all eternity…you love the sea…just like Jack…" Tia smirked knowing she was right once again.

"I really hate how you do that…" I mumbled.

"When the time comes you will know what to do…" Tia told me.

I smiled back at Tia and tried hugging her through the bars before leaving.

"Goodbye…._mom_…" I murmured.

"I love you too _my daughter_…" Tia said back. I gave back one last smile letting a tear roll down my face as I left. I heard Tia chanting something as I left, but I ignored it.

When I got back up on the deck of the Pearl I took out my canteen filled with rum and began drinking again. I then saw Jack and Barbossa looking at me with suspicion.

"What were you doing down there luv? I thought we were going to talk…." Jack started.

"Well obviously I was looking for you two…I thought you'd be getting rum or something…" I lied. This was probably my most believable lie I ever told and it was also pretty convincing! Jack and Barbossa were still looking at me suspiciously, but just nodded in response. I then went over and started leaning on the mast taking another swig of rum from my canteen.

"Isabella if you would please join us in my cabin…" Barbossa said.

"You mean **my** cabin…" Jack gave a death glare to Barbossa. _Oh god not this again…_

"We can talk out here…" I smirked at Jack and Barbossa.

"Alright fine…where did you get that locket and why do you always look inside it?" Jack asked. _Wow straight to the point…_

"I got it from Tia Dalma before we died from the Kraken. She made it just like your compass…it points to what you want most…" I began smirking as I showed off my locket to Jack and Barbossa as I explained its uniqueness. It was funny seeing their shocked expressions.

"Now why would she give you something like that?" Barbossa asked curiously.

"She loves me like a daughter just like I love her like she was my mother….I guess you can say it was a gift…" I confessed. Jack muttered something and then came closer to me looking at the locket with interest. I then smacked Jack's hand away before he touched the locket.

"What? I'm just looking…" Jack lied.

"Yeah right…you can look but you can't touch Jackie…" I winked at Jack. Jack only smirks and then leans in for a kiss. Barbossa then coughed loudly before Jack could kiss me.

"Maybe next time eh?" Jack kissed my cheek and then walked off.

It was about later that night that we finally reached Ship Wreck Cove for the gathering of the Brethren Court. I noticed all pirate lords were at this meeting except Sao Feng himself…was he trying to run away?

"Look at them all!" Pintel yelled.

"There's not been a-gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa commented.

"And I owe them all money." Jack mumbled with wide eyes. I laugh at Jack's behavior which causes him to glare at me.

Barbossa then banged a cannonball on the table catching everyone's attention.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your ten pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa demanded. I quickly hid my real item and put some piece of junk in the bowl instead trying to fake it. I don't think anyone actually noticed this thank god. Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each pirate lord put a piece of junk in it.

"Those aren't pieces of ten, they're just pieces of junk." Pintel commented.

"Aye, the original plan was to use ten pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name." Pintel said.

"To what? _'Ten Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'_? Oh yes, that sounds very _piratey_." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Mr. Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa held out his hand waiting for Ragetti.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti smiled faintly.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said. Barbossa then whacked Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye pops out and he puts it in the bowl.

"Sparrow!" Villanueva yelled.

Jack touches coin which is hanging from his bandanna. I then suspected that, that was Jack's piece of ten. He was doing the same as I was…hiding his piece.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack said.

We all then turn our heads to the person who walked in the room. It was Elizabeth!

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth claimed.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now!" Jack grumbled.

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here." Elizabeth stated. _Oh great…just great…_

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard asked.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa mumbled.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us." Jack stated.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight." I said seriously. Everyone looked at me bug eyed like I was insane, but then laughed soon after.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a **well-supplied** fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Mistress Cheng said.

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso." Barbossa proposed. The entire room went insane.

"Shoot him!" Ammand screamed.

"Cut out his tongue!" Jocard yelled.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard." Jack yelled and smirked liking the thought of having Barbossa killed again.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard started.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." Chevalle mumbled.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" Villanueva argued.

"You threaten me?" Chevalle questioned.

"I silence you!" Villanueva yelled. Before he had the chance to do anything Chevalle punched him in the face which was when all hell broke loose.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"This is politics….get used to it dear…" I said.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth mumbled.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa added.

Barbossa ends the arguing by standing on table and firing his gun to silence everyone.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa yelled.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I." Jack questioned.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa pleaded.

"Cuttlefish…." Jack started. I started looking at Jack like he was crazy. _What's he going on about now? _"Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature." Jack made his way to Mistress Cheng and then put his hand on her shoulders. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so _naively _suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Isabella Barbossa. We must fight." Jack finished finally making his way back to me. I went wide eyed in shock. **Jack** was _**agreeing**_with _ME_? _Well its official…all hell had frozen over…_

"You've only ever run from a fight." Barbossa glared at Jack with hatred once more.

"I have not!" Jack argued.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!" _The two argued like children I swear! Get on with it already!_

"You have too, and you know it!" Barbossa finished.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away." Jack concluded.

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa said smugly knowing all this.

"You made that up." Jack accused. _I swear to god Jack you sound like a child sometimes…. -_-_

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa called. Jack and I froze hearing that name. I hadn't seen Teague in ages! I LOVE YOU TEAGUE!

"SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares—" SeSumbhajee's assistant was interrupted by getting shot right in the chest. The man gets shot by who else than Teague? Teague really was strict when it came to the Pirate Code.

"Code is the law…." Teague whispered and blew the smoke that came from his pistol. Teague walks up behind Jack and me. "You're in my way, boy." Jack grabs my hand and we slowly step aside. Two old men then carry up the code and set it on the table.

"The code…." Pintel breathed out.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti mumbled.

Teague whistles and the dog comes with the key. I thought he was on the island last I saw of him!

"How did...?" I was confused! The dog was on the island with those natives! How did it escape?

"Sea turtles, lass." Teague winks at me and then scans through the pages and then finally found what he was looking for. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack checks the code and was scanning the page reading it. "….it shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that." Jack tapped on the page.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said.

"Not likely." Teague mumbled.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. _Oh man did she have __**a lot**__ to learn…_

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote." Jack said.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair." Ammand said.

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man." Chevalle said.

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee." SeSumbhajee's other assistant said.

"Mistress Cheng." Mistress Cheng said.

"Gentleman Jocard."Jocard said.

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said.

"Barbossa." Hector said.

"Captain Isabella Barbossa" I voted smirking. I loved the title _Captain_ with my name.

"Villanueva." Villanueva said.

"Captain Isabella Barbossa." Jack said.

"Wait a second—**what?**" I went wide eyed and looked at Jack who still held my hand.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack asked smiling.

"Why didn't you vote for_**me**_?" Jocard yelled.

Everyone started arguing again._ Oh boy…_

"Am I to understand that you lot will **not** be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked.

Teague breaks a guitar string and the room goes silent as he gives the death glare to everyone in the room. _Awkward…. O.o_

"Very well, what say you Captain Barbossa, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng asked me.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." I stated. _IT WAS OFFICIAL! I AM THE PIRATE KING! VICTORY IS MINE! YES!_

SeSumbhajee finally stood up and had one thing to say in a very high pitched voice, "And so, we shall go to war." Jack and I look at each other before looking back at SeSumbhajee wide eyed. _Wow his voice is so weird!_

Barbossa signals Ragetti and he makes off with the ten pieces of eight. Jack turns to Teague who was giving him a look.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive." Jack asked.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever." Teague said.

"Isabella said the same thing to me y' know…" Jack mumbled. I smiled remembering that memory. "How's mum?" Jack asked curiously.

Teague holds up a shrunken head. _THAT WAS JACK'S MOTHER? WOW….._

"She looks great." Jack and I looked at the shrunken head fearfully.

I then turned to leave, but was stopped by Teague.

"Now is that any way to treat _Ol' Grandpa Teague_ Izzy? Leaving without saying a word to me?" Teague smiled at me with his arms open for a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug Teague considering I loved him like a father. I'd rather have Teague for my father rather than Barbossa anyway.

"I missed you so much…" I mumbled into Teague's chest during our embrace. I could tell our little moment was bugging Jack.

"We have a lot to talk about dear, but I'd like to ask you two something…are you two….?" Teague started.

Jack and I looked at each other for a brief second before turning away and blushing deeply. Teague knew us too well, but we didn't want him to know that.

"No of course not!" I lied.

"Why would we?" Jack asked fearfully.

"I always did think you two had a thing for each other after hearing about you getting marooned on an island by Barbossa…" Teague smiled knowing we were lying.

"I—uh…" I began stuttering not knowing what else to say.

"….oh shut it we are not!" Jack retorted like a child. Jack took my hand and we were now walking away.

"Later Grandpa Teague!" I yelled to Teague. Teague just smiled and waved back.

The next morning was the battle. Every pirate lord was ready to fight as their ships were ready. What we thought was only one ship of the East India Trading Company turned out to be millions. There was a whole fricken army! Everyone kept glaring at Jack ready to just shoot him and he started to regret his decision voting me pirate king.

"Parlay?" Jack said fearfully.

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and I were walking up to Beckett on this island where we were meeting. Will and Davy Jones are standing with Beckett.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa glared at Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architects, look to your left."

Barbossa and Elizabeth look left including Jack and I who are at the end.

"Our hands are clean in this...figuratively." Jack mumbled and began chewing his nails.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack and Isabella had nothing to do with it." Will said. _Wait what?_

"Well spoke, listen to the tool." Jack said.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will responded.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack and Isabella, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your reward." Beckett said.

"Actually **Jack** made a deal. I didn't agree to anything." I smirked in triumph. I was right after all. This caused Beckett to smirk at me.

"You're pretty clever aren't you?" Beckett asked.

"Obviously…" I said shrugging. It was then that Davy Jones looked at me figuring out who I was.

"YOU!" Davy Jones glared at me his face filled with rage.

"Me?" I asked fearfully.

"YOU DECIEVED ME YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" Davy yelled. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS ALIVE TURNER!" Davy Jones looked at Will. Did Will try to protect me? _Wow…that was brave…_

"Oh yes…I did forget to mention that…" Will smirked and then smiled at me.

Davy Jones then turned his attention to Jack trying to forget about me since Beckett wasn't allowing him to kill me on the spot.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Davy said to Jack.

"That debt was paid, mate, with some help." Jack made a motion towards me and I smirked knowing this was true as well.

"You two escaped!" Davy yelled at Jack and I.

"Technically..." Jack started.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack." I declared. I knew Jack was going to be able to plan everything out anyway….I knew him way too well.

"Done." Will nodded in agreement.

"Undone!" Jack protested.

"Done." Beckett agreed.

"Jack is one of the ten pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa yelled at me.

"I'm the pirate king! Don't you forget that _Hector!_" I countered.

"As you command." Jack then winked at me, bowed down taking off his hat, and kissed my hand before trying to leave. Barbossa cuts off Jack's piece of eight, and Jack the monkey runs over and brings it over to Barbossa.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." Barbossa said.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked.

Jack and Will switch places and Jack stands by Davy Jones and looked straight at us afraid to even look at Davy Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked Jack.

"You have no idea…." Jack muttered.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and **all** of you will die, or you cannot fight in which case only **most** of you will die." Beckett said smirking.

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth said her eyes full of hatred.

"He chose his own fate." Beckett still had that little smug look on his face.

"And you have chosen yours…..the man may have not been my blood related father but he was like my father nonetheless. I promised to look out for Elizabeth considering that was his last wish…I intend to avenge him Beckett. I'm going to make sure your pompous little ass is killed for all you've done. Let's not forget the man that marked me a pirate." I then showed my pirate brand knowing Beckett had me branded as a pirate. "**You. Will. Be. Dead.**" I declared. I took Elizabeth's hand and began walking away.

"So be it." Beckett dismissed us.

"King?" Will asked.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth said gesturing to me.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will mumbled.

After getting back on the _Black Pearl_ I began devising a plan to stab Davy Jones' heart. I couldn't let Jack beat me to it.

"We'll use the _Black Pearl_ as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth stated.

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked. Pintel and Ragetti bring Tia, bound in ropes, up from below. I got one last look of her. I was upset seeing her like this.

"Tia…no…" I got even more upset seeing her smile at me one last time.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon." Pintel urged.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will argued.

"We have to give Jack a chance." I protested.

"Apologies, your majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands - no longer." Barbossa pulls Sao Feng's necklace off Elizabeth and drops it in bowl with other pieces of eight.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.'" Barbossa finished dramatically.

"That's it?" Pintel asked looking unimpressed as I was.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a _**lover**_." Barbossa stated. Barbossa then got on his knees. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Barbossa attempts to light the items but nothing happens. I smirked knowing I still had my piece of eight.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Gibbs asked.

Tia Dalma then saw the false piece and looked up at me smiling.

"You truly are smart child." Tia said. My smile faded as everyone's eyes locked on me.

"W—what?" I then smiled back nervously.

"You didn't give us your piece did ye?" Barbossa smirked. "You're just like Jack…now give it over lass" Barbossa held out his hand. I finally sighed and gave up, but before handing it over I went over to Tia to say one last thing to her.

"Tia…I love you…I wish you could stay but…I guess you can't always be there for me as much as I'd want you to…I'll miss you…" I said sadly. Tia gave me a heartwarming smile I'd never forget.

"I love you too child. If you ever truly need me I shall come to you…for I **am** the sea." Tia mumbled.

Barbossa then burnt my piece of eight and Barbossa tried saying the incantation again, but still nothing happened.

"You didn't say it right. You have to say it right." Barbossa looked at Ragetti expecting him to say it right. Ragetti then went over to Calypso. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Ragetti said passionately. I would have been convinced…it was really showing Ragetti's sweet side.

The bowl began to levitate and the items catch fire finally.

"Tia Dalma. Calypso!" Will cried. The bowl falls to the ground and Tia smells the smoke and becomes alert. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked.

"Name him!" Tia demanded.

"Davy Jones." Will answered.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel yelled cheerfully. Calypso began to evolve and get bigger and soon she was a giant. That's when we all kneel down hoping she would be merciful.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Barbossa said.

Tia then roars in outrage something I couldn't quite understand or make out. She then turns into a pile of crabs and all of them fall into the ocean…_that was it?_

"Was that it?" Will asked.

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa said sadly.

"You mean you released her for nothing? She could still be here if it weren't for you! She may have meant nothing to you but she was like my mother!" I yelled at Barbossa in outrage. Ragetti then comes over and hugs me. After a minute or two I recover. I just couldn't show weakness at a time like this.

"It's not over." Elizabeth said to me. I perk up and then calm down.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs said.

"Only a fool's chance." Pintel mumbled.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa glared at Elizabeth and I.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?" I went up to the railing and stood on top of it holding the rope that hung next to it leading to the sails. This was it and in case I would die and failed to kill Davy Jones I would want these pirates to hear the most inspirational and memorable thing come from my mouth. "You will listen to me! LISTEN! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl _to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? Hell no! They will see free men, and **freedom**. All the entire armada will see will be the flash of our cannons, they will only hear the ring of our swords and they WILL know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen! HOIST THE COLORS AND PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT YOU LANDLUBBERS!" I said dramatically. Everyone looked at me amazed and for once Barbossa smiled at me like he was proud to be my father.

"Hoist the colors." Will said.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel and Ragetti yell.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs encouraged.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth yelled. All the pirate ships raise their flags. This was it. It then started raining hard.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!" Pintel asked.

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti mumbled fearfully.

"Man the capstan...keep that powder dry!" We all look to port and see a humongous whirlpool forming. _Oh crap…._ "MAELSTROM!" Gibbs yelled.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Aye, that be true!" Barbossa takes the wheel. "...brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes...dyin' is a day worth livin' for!" He yelled.

"On our stern and gaining!" Will shouted.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa ordered.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will noticed Barbossa going straight in the Maelstrom.

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa shouted.

"Prepare to broadside!" I yelled.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs shouted.

"At the ready!" Will yelled.

This was now my chance to make way over to the Dutchmen and stab the heart. I needed to find the chest. I make way over to the Dutchmen and found Jack already there. I had to stop him!

"Hold it or I'll shoot!" Murtogg threatened. A cannonball blasts through the cabin.

"Good one. I just came to get me effects. Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?" Jack asked Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." The two then point their cannons back at chest.

"There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel." Mullroy stated.

"I blame the fish people." Murtogg mumbled.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy argued. _Oh god here we go again…these two never shut up do they?_

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting." Murtogg said.

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest." Mullroy argued.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Murtogg said.

They look and the chest including Jack are gone. I began to follow Jack before it was too late to stop him and I found him already fighting with Jones.

"Lookie here, boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly." Davy Jones laughed.

"To my great regret. But, never too late to learn, eh?" Jack then whacks a rope and goes flying up onto top of one of Dutchman's sails. Davy emerges from the mast. I then grabs a rope and join them trying to take the chest myself.

"The chest! Hand it over!" Davy Jones demanded.

"I can set you free, mate." Jack pleaded.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago. Aaaahhh!" Davy Jones charged at Jack with his sword and the two were now sword fighting.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Davy yelled.

"I already have the key." Jack said.

Davy shows the key and he smirks. "No, you don't."

"Oh, that key…." Jack then uses his sword and cuts off Davy's tentacle that is holding key, and it falls down below. I then go down on deck and get the key. After getting the key I then see Davy hit Jack and he falls down unconscious.

"Jack!" I yelled frantically and ran over to Jack in worry. I then get the chest and unlock it grabbing the heart and got ready to stab the heart myself after seeing that Jack was okay. This was it! Will saw Davy Jones trying to hurt Elizabeth who had shown up on the Dutchmen and he stabs him trying to protect Elizabeth.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." Davy Jones laughed at this joke. He kicks Will down, and then looks back and forth between Will and Elizabeth realizing they loved each other. "Ahhh, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

I then realize Jack was awake and he looks shocked that I had the heart with a knife in my hand I had to protect Will so I threaten Davy Jones. My plans didn't work out as I intended.

"Do you?" I asked holding Davy's heart, which is bleeding." Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." I smirked slightly seeing Davy Jones was getting irritated.

"You're a cruel lass, Isabella Barbossa."

"Figure that out just now? Well cruel is a matter of perspective." I retorted.

"Is it, now?" Davy Jones spins around and stabs Will in the chest with his sword, and then laughs cruelly. I did **not** see that coming at all. It was like losing the people I cared about all over again…_oh god no…not Will too_.

Elizabeth runs over to Will and held him like her life depended on it. "Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" I look at Davy's heart and hesitate. _**WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?**_

"William! My son!" Bootstrap Bill fights with Davy outraged about his son getting hurt.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" Davy yelled.

I then knew what to do. I just had to have Will stab the heart and he would live forever! Jack wouldn't be bound to the Dutchmen and I'd be free as well it was perfect! I push Elizabeth out of the way before it was too late for Bootstrap as well. I put the knife in Will's hand and guide his hand to the heart I placed on the deck. After finally stabbing the heart Davy's tentacles twitch as he gasps for air, he looks around to see Will holding the knife with my help. "Calypso…." Davy breathed out. Davy falls overboard into the maelstrom. That was the last of Davy Jones.

Things didn't go as planned because before I knew it Will died.

"No! no! no! no!" Elizabeth cried.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..." The crew members chanted.

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth cried. Jack grabs her and we began leaving before we get sucked into the maelstrom.

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Bootstrap mumbled raising his knife over Will.

Jack, Elizabeth, and I along with Jack the monkey parachute over near the Pearl. The Dutchman is then seen being swallowed up by the maelstrom. Jack, Elizabeth, and I climb aboard the _Pearl_. I still couldn't stop thinking about Will. I never got to say any goodbye to him.

"Jack, the armadas still out there, the _Endeavour's_ coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs started.

"Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack yelled.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa mumbled.

"Belay that 'belay that.'"

Gibbs tries to interrupt Jack. "But captain—"

"Belay!" Jack yelled.

"The armada..." Gibbs mumbled.

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavour..._"

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Kindly SHUT IT!" Jack yelled. Gibbs finally shuts up. Jack then brought me over with him looking deep into my eyes. "Isabella why did you do that?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't let you throw your life away...and now Will's gone because of me..." I said sadly. I couldn't believe one of my best friends was gone now. Before I realized it the Dutchmen had rose and there we saw Will alive. Will was alive! _YES! My plan worked!_

"Full canvas!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, full canvas!" I yelled as well.

The Dutchman and the _Pearl_ sail in tandem on both sides of the _Endeavour_. _So long Beckett…_

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire." Jack said sexily. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked.

"FIRE!" Gibbs yelled.

"FIRE ALL! WOOHOO!" I demanded._ The Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ begin to blast _Endeavour_ to smithereens. It seemed Beckett finally lost. _Thank god!_ After the _Endeavour_ sunk to the depths of the ocean the rest of the armada began to turn away.

"They're turning away!" Marty cheered. Everyone began cheering and celebrating, in fact, every pirate ship was celebrating!

"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot yelled.

"Shiver me timbers! Arrrrrhhh!" Murtogg yells. Pintel and Ragetti shrug. Every pirate was celebrating and I was too. I may have not gotten immortality, but everything worked out in the end after all! Yay me!

"Isabella…you may throw my hat if you like…" Jack smiled and gave me his favorite hat.

"Aye Captain Sparrow!" I cheered as I threw Jack's hat. Jack then pulls me into the most passionate kiss I ever experienced with him and after several seconds we separate.

"Isabella…marry me…" Jack whispered in my ear.

I went bug eyed. Jack Sparrow…was asking ME to **MARRY** HIM. _He was serious though wasn't he?_ After several seconds I finally give my answer.

"Y—yes! Of course!" I then grab Jack's coat and pull him in for another passionate kiss. The crew then cheer louder knowing about Jack's proposal. After separating again Barbossa looked at us wide eyed and full of shock. Barbossa looked ready to kill Jack. Jack only smirked at this and kept his arms slyly around my waist.

"What's the matter Hector? Aren't you excited that I'll be your new _**son-in-law**_?" Jack's grin got even bigger as he was ready to just burst out laughing. Barbossa then drew out his sword.

"**YOU'RE GONNA GET IT SPARROW!**"

Jack then ran away as Barbossa attempted to kill him. _They'll __**never**__ get along will they?_ It was later that day that Elizabeth was going to leave considering she wanted to spend the time she had with Will.

"Your chariot awaits Mrs. Turner…" Gibbs said. _Wait Mrs. Turner? She married Will? Where the heck was I when this happened?_

"Mrs. Turner…" Barbossa smiled, gave a small nod, and stepped aside to let Elizabeth through.  
"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said. He actually looked upset that Elizabeth was leaving. Elizabeth then makes our way over to Jack and me.  
"Jack. It would never have worked out between us." Elizabeth joked.  
"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." Elizabeth moves to kiss him and he holds up his hands to stop her knowing what I'd do to him if he did kiss her. "One attempt is quite enough."  
"Thank you." Elizabeth then walked over to me. Elizabeth pulled me in for a big hug.  
"Thank you for all you have done for me Isabella…I appreciate it…and I hope to see you at your wedding for the soon to be _Mrs. Sparrow_." Elizabeth smirked.

"Of course…but seriously! I'll visit…..it's not like this is the end. I made a promise to your father and I intend to keep it. If Will does anything you hate let me know and I'll kick his ass for you…" I smiled. Elizabeth returned the smile and finally left in the longboat.

Later that day I went back on my ship and made sure that Yip was captain of the _Bloody Deception _now that Jack and I were engaged and planned on living on the Pearl. Barbossa was still a little ticked off that Jack was marrying me and it was probably because he hated the thought of Jack Sparrow marrying his **only** daughter. It made me laugh almost though. I decided to go out on the deck of the Pearl just to gather my thoughts. So much had happened; I got voted the new pirate king, there was the big battle, Tia Dalma being released from her human bonds, Will died and got bound to the_ Dutchmen_, Elizabeth left, and Jack proposed to me. After all that wouldn't you be tired?

"What are you doing out here all by yourself child?"

I turned around to find Tia Dalma smiling at me.

"TIA! You're back! Oh god! How is this possible? I thought you were gone forever!" I hugged Tia really tight and cried in her chest. I really missed her even if it was for a couple of hours.

"Isabella I am gone…I told you I'd come to you if you ever needed me. I did some magic on your little locket before I was released. You can summon me whenever you need to, but you must have the locket with you." Tia began smirking. _She sorta got the last laugh after all._

"So…you're sorta here but not really? Bugger…that makes absolutely no sense at all…" I mumbled. Tia began laughing a little bit at my confusion.

"So Jack finally confess him love to you eh? Are you happy to be marrying the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Tia asked.

"It's pretty exciting actually. I'm going to be **Mrs. Sparrow**! I'm so excited! I'll tell you all about the wedding!" I said enthusiastically.

"What happen to William Turner?" Tia asked.

"Well….during the battle it turned out Elizabeth and Will got married….Elizabeth and Will got on the Dutchmen and just as I was about to stab the heart myself to save Jack from that fate…Will got killed by Davy Jones. I hesitated not knowing what to do….but I found a solution! Before Will died I made **him** stab the heart so **he** would live forever! No one would really have to die! Well except for…Davy Jones…I'm sorry that I killed him…I know you loved him Tia…"

"It's okay I think everything turned out fine in the end. I hope that Elizabeth will be okay being all alone now that Will is gone…but she won't be completely alone" Tia looked out into the horizon.

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth with child." Tia began smiling at the thought. I did as well…Elizabeth was pregnant! Did she even know? I highly doubt it…but I don't think telling her right away would be the best option…

"Wow…so Elizabeth's pregnant huh? I can't believe there's gonna be a Will Jr. running around…" I mumbled and laughed a little bit. I looked around and found Tia missing…I guess she's gone now…_weird…_

"Luv? Why are you talkin' to yourself?"

I then found Jack smirking at me.

"Oh hey! You're never gonna believe who I was talking to just a minute ago!" I got cheerful as I thought about Tia's brief return.

"Who?" Jack asked. _ISABELLA! YOU BETTER NOT TELL WITTY JACK ABOUT ANYTHING!_

I immediately froze still and shut my mouth before I said anything. _Tia was scary when she wanted to be…_

"Luv? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" I lied. One of Jack's eyebrows rose up in confusion and suspicion all at once.

"Then why do I get the feeling that I don't believe you eh?" Jack asked. _Uh oh… _"…So…do I get a kiss from my fiancé?" Jack then began joking around. That's when I ran around the mast as Jack started chasing me. "Oh come on! Stop being a little tease luv!" Jack finally caught me after I ran up the stairs. Jack had tripped me on the stairs and got on top of me holding me down. "That's much better…" Jack began leaning in for a kiss. Luckily for me I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. I was indeed the teaser…"Now that's just playin' dirty…" Jack began pouting.

"Yeah I know…" I smiled at Jack seductively.

Finally the two of us kissed. I licked Jack's bottom lip letting my tongue go in his mouth. For once Jack was the one who was moaning with pleasure. I got on top of Jack and began unbuttoning his shirt as he just wrapped his arms around my waist with our kiss getting more passionate.

"Ooh luv…feeling frisky tonight are we?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Sparrow."

It was probably the next day that we had gotten into Tortuga. Jack and I wanted our wedding simple and quick and that was exactly what we did. It was still romantic nonetheless and it was one of the happiest moments in my entire life. The rest of that day Jack and I spent our day at one of the taverns just celebrating for our special occasion. I remember Scarlett and Giselle and decided to hang out with them no matter how much they hated Jack; they still thought of me as a friend last I remembered. When we all got back to the docks we found nothing, but Mr. Gibbs sleeping soundly on the docks.

"Is that it?" Giselle asked.

"_The Black Pearl_?" Scarlett chimed in.

"It's not very big." Giselle commented.

"That, luv, is a dinghy. Our vessel is magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish, and...gone. Why is it gone?" Jack asked confused. _Barbossa stole the ship again…not surprising…_

"He stole it again didn't he?" I sighed getting frustrated. _Why did Barbossa __**always**__ have to steal the Pearl?_

"Is that it there?" Giselle noticed the _Black Pearl_ at a far distance.

"Yes, there it is. Why is it there? It's much larger up close." Jack assured the girls.

"Jack, you promised to give us a ride." Scarlett whined.

"I was to get the first ride!" Giselle protested.

"You?" The two girls begin to shove each other.

"It doesn't matter either way seeing as I'm married to Jack now…sorry" I chimed in. Scarlett and Giselle ignored me and continued hitting each other.

I was extremely ticked off to find Mr. Gibbs just lying there with a dinghy sitting where the Black Pearl was supposed to be at. I held my remaining glass of beer and poured it on the sleeping Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why **our** ship is gone?" Jack asked calmly, but sternly.

"The ship? We're on the ship…." Gibbs slurred. It took a few seconds for Gibbs to finally realize the Pearl was gone. "JACK THE SHIPS GONE!"

"_**No**_ _**really?**_" I yelled.

Jack turns to Scarlett and Giselle who are still fighting…._oh brother…those two won't ever get along__ either__…_

"LADIES, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT IT? Listen to me. [to Giselle] Yes, I lied to you. [to Scarlett] No, I don't love you. [to Giselle] Of course it makes you look fat. [to Scarlett] I've never been to Brussels. [to Giselle] It is pronounced _egregious._ [to Scarlett] And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that me and my wife's ship is, once again, gone, savvy?" _Wow. I can't believe Jack had the guts to say that to them…._

Giselle and Scarlett slap Jack, and then I slap Jack not wanting to feel left out. I smirk at Jack knowing he wouldn't hurt me and he then slaps Gibbs. Gibbs looked really pissed off for a second until Jack smiled at him knowing he wouldn't be mad at him forever.

"Take what you can." Gibbs started.

"Give nothing back." Jack finished. The two did a fist bump and then Gibbs walked away with Scarlett and Giselle.

"Ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?" Gibbs asked them.

"Bye girls!" I yelled. The two smiled back at me and waved back walking away with Gibbs. I then lean on Jack as he wraps his arm around my waist. "So what's our next destination? I know you stole that map from Hector…" I said. Jack smiled and pulled the odd map he hid in his jacket.

"You know me too well luv…..now what would you say if I found a way to get the both of us immortality?" Jack then asked me.

"Oh god Jack…" I gasped in shock. I was excited yet timid knowing there would be consequences later. "I know I'll regret this later, but what do you have in mind?"

Jack had only four words to answer my question, "The Fountain of Youth…"

"You know how to get there?" I asked. I was shocked. _That map was amazing! Where else can it take us?_

"Sure do luv. Let's get going. We can get the Pearl and then go on our voyage." Jack said. I nodded as Jack helped me in the dinghy. Soon the two of us were singing that stupid song Elizabeth had taught us on that island Barbossa deserted us on again.

"...a pirate's life for me…." I hummed.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs..." Jack opens up his compass and it points behind him. He reaches for bottle of rum and uncorks it as the compass then points ahead.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Jack and I sang in unison as we sail off into the sunset.

END!


End file.
